lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Welfare Team
Welfare Team|layer = Briah}} "To prevent epidemics and secondary infections caused by illnesses, we carry out preventive measures and work on welfare such as physical fitness and mental health of employees. In-house welfare is the best value Lobotomy pursues. We protect our valuable resources ... no employees' lives." - Description The Welfare Team Department is one of the two Departments that can be unlocked from Day 26 after getting a checkpoint, located on the middle layer, Briah. This department is connected to the left side of the Central Command Team Department, connected to both of its floors. It is connected with Record Team with elevator at the end of left bottom hallway. It contains of 1 main room, 1 elevator and 2 hallways. Chesed is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the only one in the department. Employees will start and wait there for instructions from the player and to heal any wounds. It contains of two levels, both are providing full healing . The Agents will wear blue shoulder bands with the letter 'C' on them. The Clerks will wear light blue suits with blue necktie and light blue pants. The Team's main color is Blue. The Missions of this department are focusing on speeding through the day in a certain amount of time. Department Functions The Department Functions increases the amount of Bullets and defenses of the employees. Office Worker Effect: Increase the default amount of bullets by the percentage of Clerks alive and sanity of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Maximum amount of Bullets increased by 3 Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Maximum amount of Bullets increased by 2 Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Maximum amount of Bullets increased by 1 Continuous Service: Increase E.G.O Suit Defenses of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the Agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one Agent can have it at the same time): E.G.O Suit Defenses against all types of damage are increased by +20% Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: E.G.O Suit Defenses against all types of damage are increased by +10% Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: E.G.O Suit Defenses against all types of damage are increased by +6% Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: E.G.O Suit Defenses against all types of damage are increased by +3% Missions Researches The Welfare Team has researches that provides Healing Bullets of the Bullet Research and its upgrade. These are: HP-N Bullet: Unlocks HP Recovery Bullets which can heal an amount of HP to the employees in the area of the shot. "Unlocks bullets with HP healing capabilities. The HP bullet manufactured by the Nano Technology Agreement with K Corp will speed up recovery of the physical body." SP-E Bullet: Unlocks SP Recovery Bullets which can heal an amount of SP to the employees in the area of the shot. Has no effect on panicked employees. "Unlocks bullets with SP healing capabilities. Applies weakened Enkephalin to any employee for a limited time. The carefully refined Enkephalin will heal the target’s mind without addiction." Refine HP, SP Bullet: Increase the amount of healing done by the Healing HP and SP bullets. "Increases the recovery amount of HP and SP Bullets. Recovery becomes more effective through the research for increasing the refinement purity of recovery bullets." Trivia * This Department, along with the Disciplinary Team, come with their Main Room as two connected floors. * Continuous Service bonus of this Department decreases the Absorb effect of The Silent Orchestra's E.G.O Suit and Gift. It is unknown if it is a bug. Gallery WelfareTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Welfare Team WelfareTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Welfare Team ChesedArmband.png|Welfare Team's armband WelfareTeamHallway.png|Top hallway Category:Departments